


How to wake up

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Smut, Rating just in case, Smut, prompt, satsoufflé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles are the thing.</p><p>For @lifelonglemon on tumblr</p><p>Clara/Malcolm, snark - "I'm still not used to waking up next to you."</p><p>Just how I imagine Clara and Malcolm. Well as much as I can imagine in 100 words....</p><p>Really its only smutty if you squint....ish....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to wake up

Nose (lost count).

Balls (fuck, really wasn’t how he wanted to wake).

Covers gone, a Clara burrito occupying 90% of his bed, shivering in boxers and t-shirt. Burrowing into her warmth, yelps as cold hands connected with warm skin.

Rolled onto the floor (probably time to consider king sized).

Thought his favourite was finding her wrapped round him, head tucked under his chin, hair tickling his nose, arm curled over his chest.

Brain shorting out, memory lovingly, graphically, exquisitely stored. Her mouth; lips, hot, wet, swollen, closing over him, teasing, licking, nipping, (fuck), sucking. 

Never wanting to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, I need feedback
> 
> Hated this - please tell me
> 
> Loved this - please tell me
> 
> Really loved this - prompt me and please share


End file.
